darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Johnson
Sarah Johnson was Bill Malloy's housekeeper until his death in 1966 (46, 53). She began working at Collinwood as the housekeeper originally as a spy for Burke Devlin, but eventually came to love the Collins family. After Mr Malloy's death, she originally believed that Roger Collins was responsible for his death (67, 69). Family Mrs Johnson had a married daughter who lived in Boston (48, 72), as well as a widowed sister she rarely visited (493, 345). Her son, Harry, came to visit her at Collinwood (471) and was offered a place to stay. She was very suspicious of him, due to his criminal past, and often warned him to behave or he would have to leave. She accused him of stealing food (542), which he was taking to Adam, who was being hidden in the west wing under orders from Carolyn Stoddard. The Dream Curse Julia Hoffman passed the Dream Curse on to Mrs Johnson (490), who refused to go to sleep while caring for David Collins because he had lost his voice due to a curse by Cassandra Collins (492). This greatly frustrated Cassandra's plans and she had to figure out another way to "silence" David (493). Once David's voice was restored, Mrs Johnson successfully resisted passing the curse on to him for quite a while, even planning a trip to Boston to see her sister (493), until she finally met him outside the Old House (497), having been sent there by Cassandra. 1995 When Barnabas and Julia travelled to 1995, Mrs Johnson was one of the few people they recognized who was left near Collinwood. She was very frightened by them because they had not aged, unlike she and Carolyn (1061). While Barnabas and Julia were trying to find out what happened to Collinwood while they were gone, Mrs Johnson died at the foot of David Collins' grave (1064). Presumably when the destruction of Collinwood was prevented by the trip to 1840, it also prevented this death. Life Mrs Johnson made her own mayonnaise (72), but in general her "boiled dinner" was the subject of much ridicule behind her back. Mrs Johnson's gossip to Laura Collins about Peter Guthrie made Laura aware of Guthrie's plan to stop her and Laura killed him. Indirectly, Mrs Johnson is responsible for Guthrie's death. If not for her sneaky gossip, Laura would not have found out about his plan so fast. Mrs Johnson's nagging also indirectly caused Cassandra's hand to slip as she held a pin over a doll that affected Eric Lang's health. When Johnson came in screeching that she was not going to stand for something or other, Cassandra's hand slipped and the pin went through the doll's heart, causing Eric Lang to have a heart attack and die. Mrs Johnson was complaining about not having to make breakfast for Roger and Cassandra any time they want, different times from the rest of the family. And, thanks to that, Eric is dead. Appearances 67, 69, 72, 79, 81, 98, 99, 113, 116, 117, 120, 121, 127, 130, 154, 155, 170, 172, 183, 185, 189, 190, 203, 206, 209, 211, 266, 339, 345, 355, 359, 471, 486, 489, 490, 492, 493, 497, 542, 566, 569, 612, 613, 614, 615, 656, 657, 668, 669, 676, 680, 682, 691, 917, 1061, 1064, 1104 Johnson, Sarah Johnson, Sarah Johnson, Sarah Category:Females